Tik Tok
by xXNightOwlzXx
Summary: He loved her with all of his heart but never got the chance to tell her. Now he'll race against time before he loses her forever.
1. Tik Tok Part 1

**I've always enjoyed reading one-shots and now I'm making my own. Enjoy!

* * *

**Just one. One second. That's all it takes to change your life. One second you could be living on the street, next second you could be some hot-shot billionaire living in a large-ass mansion. One second you could be holding the girl you love and the next she's gone forever. Not as in, she's dead or anything. Just as in she's not yours anymore. But then again Cammie was never really mine. Or at least I never told her that.

Becasue I, Zach Goode, am a coward, when it comes to love.

As I jogged through the forest, past the tress, I thought about everything Cammie and I had been through from when Blackthorne first did that exchange with Gallagher to a few months ago, 7 years later. I stopped to catch my breath. I glanced at my watch. 10:00, it read. Jack and I were meeting for coffee at Starbucks so I decided to start heading back. As I made my way out of the forest she was all I could think about. _Cammie. Cammie. _Her name teased me. It taunted me.

I came up to Starbucks and headed inside. Jack was sitting at one of the tables in the back. I sat down in the chair across from him.

"What's up. man?" I asked smirking.

"Well, Kristen's been bugging me lately. Something about me needing a new haircut." he answered. "Other than that, nothing I guess."

"Aww, trouble in paradise? Poor Jack."

"Shut up." he said as my smirk grew larger. "So what's up with you and Cammie?"

My smirk vanished. "Well despite the fact she's getting married to some guy tomorrow, nothing really."

Jack spat out his coffee. "What? You two were like a match made in heaven. I knew you should have asked her out when you had the chance. Heck! If I knew this was going to happen I would have asked her out for you since you obviously never the balls to do so."

"Yeah well..." I sighed. "It's too late now."

"You know what? You need something to cheer you up! Let's go hit a club."

"Really Jack? The love of my life is getting married tomorrow and you think going to a club is going to make me feel better?" I asked angrily. He shrugged.

I sighed. "Fine. Let's go." I said. We headed outside and drove to the nearest club. It was called "Muy Caliente" We entered the club and went straight for the bar.

"We're getting you drunk tonight, Goode!" Jack yelled above the loud music 4 shots later. "Hey, can you add some coffee to my vodka?" he slurred at the bartender._ "What 23 year old adds coffee to their vodka? Shit! Jack must be drunk as hell!" I thought to myself. _

Just then some spanish chick sat down to me. She winked at me seductively. "Tu eres caliente." I said to her. _"What the fuck am I thinking?"_

She purred into my ear in response. "Porque no bailas?" I asked her. She shrugged and looked at me then inclined her head towards the dance floor. I got up and took her hand. I lead her towards the dance floor.

"S.O.S" By Rhianna was blaring through the speakers. Spanish girl and I started dancing. My hands were on hips. We swayed to the beat of the song. My hands were going all over her body. I closed my eyes and tried not think about what I was doing. Instead I saw a perfect picture of Cammie staring at me. My eyes snapped open. "Fuck! I can't do this!" I pulled away from Spanish girl. I needed to stop that wedding and get back my Gallagher Girl.

"Jack!" I yelled.

"What'sthematter?" he slurred. I smirked.

"I'm going after Cammie."

"Goode, go get your girl man! I'll be here if ya need me." He said as he swayed. And with that I got in the car and sped off towards my apartment to get my stuff.

* * *

**Did you love it? Hate it? Review PLz?**

**Don't worry this is a 2 part one-shot, with possibly a epilogue! Disclaimer- I do not own the Gallagher Series or any character affiliated with it. I do however own Jack. ;)  
**

**I'd also like to take this time to thank all my reviewers of my other story "Complication" which is still in-progress.**

**xXNightOwlzXx signing off-  
**


	2. Flying to New York: Stop Number 1

**Hey Peeps! Just wanted to let you know as soon as I'm done with this one-shot I should be able to go back to working on "Complication", my other Gallagher fanfic**.

**I'll be sure to take my time on this story but don't worry "Complication" will be updated within a week or a few days. **

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Gallagher Series or any character affiliated with it. I do, however own Jack _and _Tom ;)

* * *

**

**Third Person P.O.V  
**

The woman adjusted her pearls and looked in the mirror. They had once belonged to her Grandmother and before, her Grandmother's grandmother and so on. She wore a simple, white satin, strapless dress and silver strappy heels which were covered by her dress. Her hair lay in an elegant twist on her neck. She looked down at her three best friends from the stand she stood on. "Thanks, for coming guys." she murmured.

"Your welcome." they answered in unison. The woman climbed down from the stand and hugged them.

"Careful of her hair." One of them screeched, which made them all break out laughing. The bell chimed signaling that it was noon.

"It's time." the woman said softly. The doors opened and her three bride maids preceded down the isle one after another. Finally it was her moment to shine. The woman paused at the door and the music started playing. She started to walk slowly down the isle to meet her fate. All heads turned to admire the lovely bride and for once Cameron Morgan wasn't the Chameleon.

**24 Hours earlier...**

**Zach P.O.V**

I looked out the window of the private jet. Seattle was absolutely beautiful. But then again so was Cammie. "How long till we get to New York?"I asked Tom.

"Approximately 18 hrs. But that's without stops. I don't think the jet can make it from Washington to New York with the amount of gas we have without 1 or 2 stops." Tom replied. How did I manage to get Tom to fly me across the country to where the love of my life was getting married? Well, Tom owed me. I saved his ass once when he was in a really tight spot. Let's just say it involved 2 really angry men from the Russian Mafia and Tom owing them money, since the rest is classified.

"Where will our first stop be?" I asked him. I leaned back against my seat.

"I'm thinking Nebraska." he replied. And with that I closed my eyes and soon enough sleep came to me.

. . .

When I woke up I stretched and looked out the window. "Had a nice nap?" Tom asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What did you dream about?" he asked.

I smirked. "Cammie." He laughed and shook his head. "So, where are we now?"

"Wyoming." Tom answered. "We should be landing in Nebraska for a stop in about 4 hours."

"Ok." and with that I pulled my book of crosswords I had brought with me. "Hey, Tom?" I said a few hours later. "What's the name of an animal that can change color at it's will and blend in with it's surroundings and it's name is 9 letters long?"

"Umm... a Chameleon?" he said laughing.

"Yup."

"Buckle up. We're landing." Tom said. I strapped my self in. I felt the jet going downwards. A few minutes later, we had landed. Tom turned off the engine and came around to open my door.

"Thanks." I murmured. I got out of the jet.

"I'm going to go get some gas. Why don't you go to one of the convenient stores and get some snacks?"

"Ok." and with that we headed separate ways. I went and found the closest convenient store. While there I bought 4 bags of family sized chips, 2 packs of sodas, 1 pack of juice boxes and some granola bars. I paid for the snacks and headed out the door. When I came to the place we had landed the jet I saw Tom standing next to the jet with 6 gallons of gas that were empty.

When he saw me with the snacks in my hand he opened the door of the jet for me. I hopped in. Tom walked around the jet and got in also. "Onwards... to New York!"

* * *

**Ok, so I lied... well not really since I didn't know this would happen. Well I've officially decided that this will be more than just a two part story because I don't want there to be too much going on in one chapter. So... this story will be as many parts as it takes to tell the story of this one-shot. Quite frankly, I kind of like this idea. **

**Review Plz. Liked it? Hated it?**

**xXNightOwlzXx signing off...**

***Until next time Kiddies!*  
**


	3. Flying to New York: Not you again

**Tik Tok Part 3**

**Zach POV**

I sat back in my seat, my hands behind my head. I hadn't gotten much sleep since we started this adventure and the possibility that we would be too late haunted me, when I did manage to close my eyes.

"You okay, man? You've been kind of quiet for awhile now." Said Tom.

"See, I was thinking… what if we get there and she turns me down."

"Turns you down?" he turned around and stared at me. "What girl in her right state of mind would turn you down? You're Zach Goode, for crying out loud!"

"I know but…"

"No, buts'. I've worked too hard to fly you across the country and then hear you're not sure about this anymore." He replied.

I sighed and looked out the window. "What's the next stop?"

"Virginia."

"Isn't Virginia right near New York?"

"Look kid, you're not the one flying this jet."

"Well, whatever. Just remember I'm the one who had to come save your butt when Luca and Don…."

Just then a loud beep came over the intercom thingy.

"Blue, this Delta 1, we got a suspicious aircraft headed your way. Over." Said a voice.

"Delta 1, this is Blue, take care of it. Over."

"Yes, Sir. Roger. Wilco. Out. "The voice replied and then slowly faded away.

"Umm… a suspicious aircraft?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it."

I went back to looking out the window. Outside there was a black jet flying next to us. It was gradually heading closer, until our jet and theirs was centimeters away.

"Hey Tom..." I said slowly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think we got a problem." I said pointing out the window. The other jet was so close now, I could actually see the people inside threw the black-tinted windows. The pilot was a large bald man with one of the bushiest mustaches I had ever seen. As I looked closely I realized two things. One: the mustache was fake. Two: he looked oddly familiar. The passenger was a was also bald but he was very thin and was dressed in a green silk robe. On it were the initials VK.

Something flashed in my head. VK. Viktor Krashnough. "_Crap."_

Could they have chosen worser timing? Then again, I don't really think the head of the Russian Mob really cares what you're doing when he shows up, if you owe him money.

_"_Goode, call them and tell them that we'll meet them when we land in Virginia." Tom said tensely. His forehead was covered in sweat and he had turned pale.

I slowly pulled out my cellphone and looked up Viktor's number. His phone rang several times before he picked up.

"Vat iz it?" he asked.

"Hello Viktor. It's Zachary. Zachary Goode."

"Ahh, Zach. How are you, my good friend?" he said with an accent.

"Fine. Anyways, I'm in the jet next to you. Wave if you can see me." He turned towards the window and spotted me. He waved. When his eyes came to rest on Tom, they narrowed into slits.

"I see you."

"Good. We're going to be landing in Virgina soon. We'll get this sorted out when we get there. Yes?"

"Of course, Zach. Of course." and with that he hung up.

~3~

Tom and I got out of the jet. We waited for Viktor's jet to land and slowly made our way to the middle of the field, where the two jets had landed.

I reached out and shook hands with Luca and Viktor. Tom stood off to the side, hands in his pockets waiting. Viktor stared at him, also waiting.

I cleared my throat, breaking the silence. "So how much does he owe, Viktor?"

Viktor motioned Luca to step forward. Luca took a piece of paper out of him pocket and smoothed it out. "Thomas Lee Gerald owes Mr. Viktor Krashnough, $15, 557 and 5 cents ." he read.

"Umm... well, I have $500 and a quarter." Tom said taking out his wallet and showing the money to the men. Luca cracked his knuckles and started to approach Tom.

"Wait." I said throwing myself in between them. I took out _my _wallet. "Look, I have $14, 000 right now. So if Tom and I put our money together we get:$14, 500 and 25 cents. So then we'd only owe you $1,075 and 25 cents, which I'll get to you before next month. Deal?"

"Of course. I'm very glad we could work this out." said Viktor and reached over to take the money. I handed it to him and we shook hands confirming the business deal. Luca took out a little book and began to write in it.

"Mr. Zachary Goode owes Mr. Viktor Krashnough $1,075 and 25 cents." he mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry about it, Luca. I know for certain Mr. Goode will pay us."Viktor said to Luca and with that they waved and got back in their jet.

"Until next time, Zach, my good friend." Viktor shouted right before they took off.

I turned and looked at Tom. "Never again." I muttered angrily.

"Thanks. I owe you man." he said stepping into the jet.

"You got that right." and with that we took off, continuing our adventure

* * *

**I've been meaning to update but haven't had the time to, with all the homework and tests I have now that school is open. Anyways next update is coming really soon, so don't worry.**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review Please!**

**Till next time, darlings!  
**


	4. California King Beds

**So I would explain my absence…but I don't work that way. Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

** ::**In this california king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been california wishing on these stars for your heart for me  
My california king **:: ~California King Bed-Rhianna~**

The wedding was today and we had made finally arrived in New York. It was a beautiful day in June, sunny with a slight cool breeze. As we landed the jet next to the other jets, two men in black suits and dark shades that concealed their eyes approached.

The taller but less beefy of the two spoke, "I'm going to have to ask the two of you to move your jet. Only authorized personnel are allowed to park here."

Tom and I shared a knowing look, before I into my jeans and pulled out my wallet and opened to show them my official badge that said I worked for the CIA.

Both men removed their sunglasses, their eyes widening. "You'll have to excuse us, Mr. Goode, we didn't realize." The shorter one said. With a curt nod, Tom and I started to walk away. I turned as a sudden thought struck me, "Hey! Anyone of you know where St. Paul's Cathedral is?" remembering the location of the wedding from the invitation.

"At the end of the street take a right, turn left at the second light and you're there." They both responded.

"Thanks."

"So what time does the wedding start?" asked Tom, glancing at his Rolex.

"Five o'clock." I responded as we made our way down the street.

"Good. That means we have seven hours to book a hotel, rent a car, buy some suits and maybe do some sightseeing." With that he pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to speak to the person on the other end. After a few minutes, he shut his phone.

"There should be a car coming to get us in a few minutes and I've booked us two rooms at the Hilton Hotel." Ten minutes later a yellow Limbergeni stopped in front of us. Tom hopped into the front seat and I sat in the back.

Taking out my Blackberry, I searched for the closest Men's Warehouse and entered the address into the GPS. Stepping out of the car, we casually made our way into the store. We were greeted by rows after rows of suits, dress shoes, sunglasses, and sports apparel.

A tall bald man who looked like he was is in his mid-forties came up to us and said, "Hello Gentlemen. What can I help you find today?"

"We're looking for formal wear. Suits, ties, shirts, socks, shoes, etc." I responded

"Any particular occasion?" he asked.

"We're actually attending a wedding later today." _More like stopping a wedding. _

"Actually, I know just the suits. We just got a new order of Christian Dior suits today." He said leading us towards the center of the store. We came to stop in front of a stack of suits folded neatly. "Well I'll let you look around, Gentlemen and when you've found something you like, you can call Christina over." He said. We looked over to see a red-head standing a couple of feet away from us helping out another customer.

"Thanks." Tom said, speaking for the first time since we entered the store. After a few minutes of looking around, we both managed to find suits we liked. I had was stuck deciding between a black suit, lavender tie, black socks and, dark shades or black suit, green tie, green socks, and no shades. Eventually I decided on the black suit with the lavender tie. Tom was wearing a white suit, black dress shirt, pink tie, and shades.

Christina came over then. She cocked her head to the side, one hand under her chin. "Mmm. I like it." She said smiling.

With Christina's approval, we paid for our stuff and headed out the door. After looking up the hotel and seeing it was no very far, we decided to find a place to eat. We chose a French restaurant called. It was a small, elegant restaurant. We sat at one of the tables outside, talking about everything but the wedding.

I was about halfway through my sandwich made with French baguette when I choked. Sitting three tables away from us were Cammie and a very tan man whom I took to be her fiancé, seeing that one hand was laid casually around the back of her chair and the other intertwined with hers, resting on her thigh. If that didn't tell me, then the engagement ring on her finger definitely would have.

I cursed under my breath or at least what I thought was under my breath. Tom's head snapped up. "What?" he asked inquisitively, while eating his chocolate fudge cake. When I didn't answer his eyes narrowed and he looked at me expectantly.

"Cammie." As soon as I breathed her name, several things happened simultaneously: Cammie looked up, Tom turned around and stared, and a waiter passing by seemed to trip over his own feet and spilled water on Cammie's fiancé.

"I'm sorry." The waiter said, looking around for napkins to clean the mess. Not wasting anytime, I pulled on my shades, tossed a few twenty dollar bills on the table and made my way towards the parking lot. As soon as I was safely inside the car, I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. _This was just great._

A few minutes later Tom walked out holding a Styrofoam carton. "What's in that?" I asked, not able to hold back my smirk. Tom grinned.

"You didn't think I would leave without my cake, did you?" Tom said with a grin. We drove to the hotel. Opening the door, I saw that the "room" Tom had booked was actually a suite, which suited me just fine. I saw down on one of the King-sized beds, taking off my shoes. What was the point of me coming to New York anyways? Cammie was obviously happy with this guy and judging by the size of the ring on her finger, he could give her a lot more than I ever could. He probably made more money in a week, then I did in a year and that was saying something, seeing that CIA agents were one of the best paid people in the country.

"I can't do it." I said out loud.

"Do what?" Tom said, who lying on his back.

"Stop this wedding. It's not right. Besides, she's happy." I said shrugging.

"Happy? Come on, the expressions she was conveying weren't nearly as happy as when she is with you."

"I don't know, Tom."

"Just sleep on it, kid. You'll do the right thing." He said. His voice already becoming distant to my ears.

* * *

**Yay...an update! Hope you like it. Review plz. (I might update faster, seeing that I am on spring break.)**


	5. Decisions

I'm going to let her go." Those were the first words I had uttered when I had woken up. I had thought through what I was going to do about the wedding as I slept and had come to that conclusion. Cammie deserved to be happy so who was I to stand in her way? I would leave tonight on the first plane to Washington. I got up and started packing my stuff. Throwing my belongings into my suitcase. In the midst of this, Tom woke up.

"What you doing?" Tom asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm leaving." I said with a weak smile. "I'm letting Cammie live her life the way she wants to and that means allowing this wedding to go on.

"You can't leave. You've flown across the country to get her. You love her, Zach, and there isn't a doubt in my mind that she loves you."

"It's because I love her I'm letting her go. Someone once told me, "If you love something, you'll let it go." I replied. Tom seemed to realize that I wasn't going to be swayed on this subject. He made his way across the room, a strange expression on his face and came to a stop in front of me. He extended his hand.

"It's been a pleasure flying you throughout the years and an honor having you for a friend." He said shaking my hand. "See you at work, Zach."

I chuckled. "See you at work, Tom." With that I made my way out the door, my suitcase trailing behind me. I came to a stop in front of the elevator. I sighed, waiting for the doors to open. Once they did open, out stepped a young couple holding hands who seemed to be madly in love with each other. My heart constricted in my chest as I tried not to let images of Cammie float to my mind. This was it. This was goodbye. After years of hiding what I really felt for her, when I did man up enough to come and tell her I love, I was letting her go, I was setting her free. As the elevator descended I leaned back with one foot propped against the wall, and let my head lean back, closing my eyes. The sharp "ding" of the elevator doors seconds before they opened caused me to open my eyes. I walked out feeling like a body not attached to its mind. The pain I should have felt was replaced by an empty, hollow feeling.

I made my way into the lobby and out of the hotel , my pride still intact and my head held high above my shoulders. Pride?, I thought to myself. Who cares about pride, right now? I stood outside on the sidewalk and whistled for a cab. As soon as it pulled up I put my suitcase in the trunk and got in the cab. The smell of already smoked cigarettes filled my nose. The velvety feel of the seats scratched against my skin where there were random holes.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver.

"J.F.K .International Airport"

~At that moment~

"You're going to look amazing." Macey McHenry squealed.

"You think so?" Cameron asked softly, touching a strand of her freshly curled hair while looking into the mirror.

"Cammie, babe, have I ever scared you wrong?" Cameron opened her mouth. Macey chuckled nervously. "On a second thought, don't answer that."

At that, Cameron had to laugh. "I was going to say 'no'." she said winking. Rebecca Baxter walked into the room at the moment.

"Oh." she said gasping. "Cammie, you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thanks." Cammie said beaming at her best friend. She got up and carefully hugged her. "Thanks so much for coming, Bex."

Rebecca laughed. "I wouldn't miss your big day for the world."

Macey cleared her throat. "Enough of this mushiness, you're going to make me cry." she scolded.

"Aren't you wearing waterproof mascara?" Bex asked teasingly

"So? I'll still mess up my other make-up." Cammie laughed and pulled her other best friend into an embrace.

"Thank you, Macey. Thank you for making me feel beautiful today."

Macey scoffed. "You look beautiful everyday. I just added to it." When they finally pulled away, Cammie walked over to the rack that was holding her dress.

"So, what do you think, guys?" she said holding up the dress to her body and looking in the mirror and twirling. "Think I'm ready to get married?"

Elizabeth Sutton walked in at that moment. "You definitely look ready to get married, Cam" she said as she hugged her best friend, being careful not to wrinkle the fabric of the dress.

Cammie laughed, a pink glow coming to her cheeks. She had been hesitant at first when Jackson had asked her to marry him, after all they hadn't known each other long, just barely six months. But life was too short and she was going on to twenty six and still hadn't married like she had planned to. Maybe it was a stupid reason to marry but she was sure as time went on she would come to love Jackson and wouldn't regret her decision.

She began to undress, there was only less than ten minutes left before she had to walk down the aisle. Macey began working on tying the the numerous little bows that went down the back of her dress. The satin of the dress felt cool against her skin. Then Rebecca took the pearl necklace from the jewelry box that laid in on the dresser. She unclasped it and put it on Cammie's neck. Elizabeth grabbed the veil and placed it at the crown of Cammie's head, careful not to disturb the twist at her neck. The friends stepped back to admire the lovely bride. Cammie felt gorgeous as she looked into the mirror. "Thanks, for coming guys." she murmured.

"Your welcome." they answered in unison.

"We'll be in the next room, Cam, if you need us." said Macey as she and the other girls slowly made their way out of the room.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, there was a knock. "Come in." Cammie called softly.

Thomas Gerald opened the door and made his way into the room. Cammie's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Tom." she said breathlessly. "How are you?" moving towards him and hugging him.

"I'm great." he replied as his eyes scanned over her. "You look beautiful." he said beaming.

"Thank you." she replied. Her eyes scanned acorss the room looking for a certain person.

Tom having noticed this said, "Zach couldn't make it."

"Oh." said Cammie softly, trying to keep the defeat she felt off her face but Tom noticed it anyways before her face quickly went blank. He cleared his throat and swallowed in nervousness.

"There's something I have to tell you actually that concerns Zach." he began. Cammie felt it was best to sit down for this so she did. Tom began to recount the events that had taken place; he told her about how Zach had flown out across the country because he loved her and didn't want to see her marry another man without finally letting her know his true feelings towards her and that said feelings extended far past friendship. He explained to her all the trouble both he and Zach had gone through to get him to New York and finally he told her that because Zach loved her so much he had left less than two hours ago on his way back to Washington.

Cammie was surprised to say the least. All these years , not once had she thought that his feelings and actions towards her were more than acts of friendship but she had stayed hopeful. She stayed silent, not voicing the turmoil that was going on in her head.

She stood up and paced the room. She didn't know what to do. After years of waiting she had given up almost completely, only to be told the day of her wedding to another man that her true love, the man of her dreams did love her.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say." she said sitting back down. Tom looked at her and pitied the young woman who sat in front of him.

"I don't want you to say anything right now. Just think about it."

"There isn't time to think, Tom. I'm out of time. I'm about to be married." she replied, frustrated.

Tom stood up. patted her arm and walked towards the door. Before he left, he said "I know you'll do the right thing."

The door shut with a final type of sound. One minute, that's all that was left until her walk down the aisle. Her bridesmaids would have been making their way down the aisle just about now. She found that she was correct when she heard the faint sound of music. Her door was opened one last time that day and she knew it was time for her to be lead down the aisle when Joe Solomon appeared, asking her if she was ready.

With a nod and a final look around the room she made her way down the hall on his arm. They came to a stop at the big oak doors of the sanctuary. The doors where open and the guests stood up right as the traditional "Here comes the Bride" was played on the piano. Cammie made her way down the aisle, smiling back at the faces of the many guests. Jackson was waiting at the end of the aisle, his best man by his side, waiting for his bride. After what seemed like hundred years had gone by, they came to a stop. Joe took Cammie's hand and placed it into the waiting palm of Jackson. He beamed at his glowing bride. She returned it with a weak smile. They made their way to the alter and waited for the pastor to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of nature, and before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony, which is an honorable and beautiful estate, and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but instead with love, respect, friendship, and honor. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined..." By this point Cammie had zoned out. She was thinking and decided that she had come to a decision as to what she would do.

"Excuse me." she said softly. The pastor didn't seem to hear her for he kept talking. "Excuse me." she said again, louder this time. Both the pastor and Jackson's eyes flickered to her. There was a silence. The next words that she would say would change her life, for better or for worse but she was ready to accept the consequences.

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated in quite awhile but my grandmother passed away a few weeks ago when I was writing this so it got postponed and with midterms, finals and other school work the previous months I didn't have much time to write. Anyways, here are a few important things I think you should know.**

**1) I have a new poll on my profile. Please take the time to vote, I really would like to see what you guys think.**

**2) I have a new story coming out either tomorrow or Monday, so be on the look-out for that.**

**3) I'm already working on the next chapter of Tik Tok. Sadly, there are about only two more chapters left.**

**4) As of right now any story other then "Complication" or "If at first you don't succeed, Lie, Lie, Again" is being postponed for the moment**


End file.
